This invention relates to receiving apparatus for a carrier with dual modulation, which delivers the two modulating waves separately.
This invention discloses improvements in receiving apparatus of our U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,932, which include an optional reduce sampling rate as disclosed in our U.S. Pat. No. 4,178,553, a limited sampling pulse duration, a limited range of sampling frequencies, and the addition of an indicator of a dual-modulation signal. No other relevant prior art is known to us.